Here's to Us
by Acciolov3137
Summary: John's drunk at the pub and Sherlock goes to him, and listens to him ranting. Based on Halestorm's "Here's to Us"


Based on Halestorm's "Here's to Us" Give it a listen. (:

* * *

**John, I require your assistance at home. SH**

**John. SH**

**John. SH**

**You can't possibly be mad enough to ignore me so you must be intoxicated. You wouldn't ignore me otherwise. SH**

**You'll answer your phone though, intoxicated or otherwise. SH**

"Hel- _hiccup- _lo?"

"You _are _drunk."

"Who are you my father?"

"What pub are you at? I'm coming to get you."

"I don't _need_ you to come get me. I'm not as think as you drunk I am!"

"..."

"The one across the street from Angelo's."

Sherlock smirked and hung up, quickly grabbing his coat and scarf and walking outside. He skipped the cab, and walked the five minutes to John.

John didn't get drunk often, due to his strong hatred for Harry's drinking habits. On the rare occasions when he did get drunk he got _drunk._ Loud, reckless, brutally honest, and downright entertaining.

When Sherlock arrived the owner smiled at him, Sherlock had helped him previously.

"You're friends over there, we are closing in five minutes though." Sherlock nodded and found John slumped at a booth with several shot glasses in front of him.

"Hey, buddy! You found me." John grinned sheepishly and Sherlock chuckled.

"The pub's closing soon, come on, let's go home."

"We could just go home right now...or maybe we could stick around.

Sherlock satrted to protest but John smiled at him.

"For just one more drink, yeah?"

Sherlock sighed and looked over his shoulder.

"Mind if we sick around for a bit?"

"Anything for you, Mr. Holmes. Just lock up when your done, will ya?"

Sherlock nodded and watched as the owner grabbed his coat and left.

"Yeah, get another bottle out, let's shoot the shit, sit your ass down."

Another thing drunk John did was swear, _a lot_. Sherlock figured the fastest way to go home was to give John what he wanted until he crashed. He went behind the bar andgot two pints and put one in front of John, before sitting across from him.

"A toast," John said, beaming, standing up holding his mug out.

"John, that's really not nessecary."

"Here's to us. Here's to love, all the times that we fucked up." He giggled.

"Here's to you," He said thrusting the mug towards Sherlock, spilling half its contents.

"Down the glass, cause the last few days have kicked my ass. Here's to giving everybody hell." John chuckled and took a drink.

Sherlock drank too, silentl hoping John would be ready to leave soon.

"So, rough day then?"

"Yeah, well, rough week, rough year, rough three years." Sherlock knew John didn't still hold his death against him but it still hurt knowing that John had gone through hell.

"John I'm sorry."

"Bah, it's over, I'm just glad you're back. We stuck it out _this_ far together, put our dreams through the shredder, and look things got better." It seemed to Sherlock that the goofy grin was stuck on John's face. Or so he thought.

"But everything could change like that, couldn't it? I mean one day we're strangers, the next we're flatmates, then friends. One day you're alive and well, the next you're dead, and one day you're alive again." John's face fell.

"Everything changes so quickly."

"For the better John. I went from my half bane existance to having something to live for, someone to live for."

John smiled. "But nothing last forever.."

"Please John, if anyone can find the kety to eternal life it's me."

"True dat."

"Oh god John, that's where I draw the line, no more alchohol."

John's laughter shook his entire body and Sherlock found himself laughing with him.

"I'm surprised you're in such a good mood. No cases in a week? I think Lestrade's still punishing you for 'dying.'"

"Yes well, at least Anderson and Donovan are being punished as well. God, I hate those two."

"Yeah well, the next time they give you hell I'm gonna look them in the eye and tell them to 'GO FUCK THEMSELVES!'"

"Looking forward to it."

"I feel bad to what's coming out way."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to show no mercy."

Looking back it's hard to say if it was the alchohol that sparked Sherlock's confidance or John spewing all his thoughts with no inhibitions that made Sherlock confess. But confess he did.

"How about a relationship?"

"Not interested. They always leave before the date's over anyway."

"A relaionship with me."

"Oh." John beamed and gulped down the rest of his drink.

"No mercy." John warned, leaning forward to gaze into Sherlock's eyes.

"Looking forward to it." John growled somewhere deep in the back of his throat and captured his flatmate's lips.

"I'm ready to go home now. I need to sober up as soon as possible so I can ravage your body."

They stood, and joined hands, Sherlock pausing to lock up and they stepped out into the night.

"Sherlock they you are, we had to track John's phone to find you. We need your help." Lestrade was waiting for them outside, flanked by Anderson and Donovan.

"Sir I told you w can handle this. We don't need the freak-I mean Sherlock." Donovan said, rolling her eyes.

"Lestrade, John and I will stop by tomorrow. As for you, Donovan, as well as you Anderson, I only have one thing to say to you. G-"

"GO FUCK YOURSELVES!" John screamed in their faces before Sherlock got the chance. "Good night Greg." He added before grabbing Sherlock's hand and dragging him down the street.

"You know you're going to apologize for that once you're sober?"

"I don't give a flying fuck. Screw sobering up, No mercy, the second we're inside."

Sherlock smiled as John dragged him into 221B and slammed and locked the door.

"Mrs. Hudson-"

"-Is away at her sister's. No mercy." John said fir the billionth time. And Sherlock realized he loved hearing it.

"No mercy." He agreed.


End file.
